


Everything About You

by OhMyGawdLookAtHer



Series: Actual Boyf Riends AU [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, NSFW, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad, Underage Drinking, boyf riends — Freeform, ish, jeremy misses michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyGawdLookAtHer/pseuds/OhMyGawdLookAtHer
Summary: "I don't want you!" Jeremy cried, swinging the door open and fleeing from the room.No, he didn't want Chloe, he didn't want Brooke, and he never even wanted Christine.Christine was so confident in herself and Jeremy couldn't help but be envious, why did he let a literal chill pill convince him he had a crush on her?All he wanted was to be cooler; he didn't want to be ‘chill'.





	Everything About You

**Author's Note:**

> I'VE DECIDED TO ADD MORE TO THIS BECAUSE IT WAS REALLY SHORT AND YOU'RE ALL SO LOVELY AND DESERVE MORE THAN 266 WORDS
> 
> // HAS BEEN UPDATED! //

_“Everything about you is **wonderful** ,” Michael would whisper, “Everything about you is just so **beautiful** and **amazing** ; it makes me want to kiss the fuck out of you.”_

_Those words were spoken daily, normally in the confines of Michael’s basement, smoke lingering in the air from where the taller boy would take a slow drag from his handmade joint._

_Jeremy would blush, look down and suddenly find his nails oh-so-interesting and decide to focus on picking out the dirt collected underneath. Michael would only laugh and press a purposely sloppy kiss on Jeremy’s cheek._

Those were the days.

Days when distorted voices never screeched abuse from within his skull.

Days when Jeremy could look in a mirror and stay satisfied with what he saw.

Nowadays, he’d kill for the chance to be in Michael’s bedroom again, to be enveloped and engulfed by the smoke. To have Michael’s sloppy kisses slurped against his cheek.

To be told he was wonderful...

He truly missed Michael.

“You were never good enough for him anyway,” His Squip hissed, “Everything about you is just so **terrible**.”

Jeremy nodded, hands skimming across the bar’s marble counter, beginning to tap at the table.

“Trust me, Jeremy.” Jeremy nodded,  reaching for the solo red cup, which was filled with God knows what, for all he cared it was just another substance to numb the pain

Swiftly, Jeremy raised the drink to his lips and chugged the contents, eyes watering as his throat burned from the clearly alcoholic beverage. Behind him, he could hear Rich screaming for ‘Mountain Dew', Jake enthusiastically cheering ‘chug, chug, chug', which developed momentum, soon the whole party seemed to focus on Jeremy. He glanced around the scene, still gulping down seemingly a gallon of whatever-alcohol, Chloe glared at him with a cocked eyebrow, hands on her waist. She beckoned him towards her.  Everyone squealed with excitement as Jeremy finished his drink, he navigated his way past the overbearing crowd, receiving pats on his thin shoulders and others screamed his name.

Then they were all distracted by Dr Dre blasting through Jake's speakers.

Jeremy stumbled towards Chloe, eyes hazy as his eyelids drooped.

He foolishly followed Chloe upstairs; sweat beads clung to his back as he anticipated what Brooke's surprise was… he had somewhat of an idea.

He wondered where Michael was, a vivid memory burned into his skull, blazing hotter than any drink.

 

_This was it. Their first time together; giving each other everything._

_Jeremy was sat on Michael's lap, legs wrapped around his boyfriend's waist, his face hidden in the crook of Michael's neck, while Michael's hot breath tickled his ear._

_"Are you okay?" Michael soothed, his voice soft, his hands slowly and smoothly rubbing against Jeremy's sensitive thighs._

_Jeremy shuddered, pulled himself closer to Michael's warm body and sighed._

_"Y-yeah," he looked up at Michael's pinched expression, his brown eyes calming any excessive nerves in Jeremy. "Just a little nervous..."_

 

Jeremy squirmed aimlessly; Chloe had just pushed him onto Jake's parent's bed.

"Do you wanna hang?" She slurred, plopping herself on Jeremy's lap, grinding against him.

"You're w-we-welcome," his Squip fizzled, his voice distinct yet discorded. "Be a m-m-aa-maa-man!"

Jeremy furiously shook his head, suddenly finding control over his limbs. Chloe reached for his jeans, prepared to unbuckle the belt.

Chloe flew off the bed. Jeremy flailed off the mattress, heavily panting, face steaming red as salty tears threatened to escape.

" **J-JJJ-EE-REMY, JEREMY!** " the Squip roared, pounding into his skull.

Jeremy tripped. He landed face first; his chin scraped across the rough carpet, the stinging of the burnt skin was ignored as Jeremy scrambled for the lock.

"D-did you just push me?!" Chloe wheezed. "What the fuck!"

Jeremy's fingers trembled as he removed the latch. He quickly went for the handle.

"I don't want you!" Jeremy cried, swinging the door open and fleeing from the room.

No, he didn't want Chloe, he didn't want Brooke, and he never even wanted Christine.

Christine was so confident in herself and Jeremy couldn't help but be envious, why did he let a literal chill pill convince him he had a crush on her?

All he wanted was to be cooler; he didn't want to be ‘chill'. 

Jeremy stifled a cry and he stormed into the bathroom, he quickly fiddled with the lock and caged himself in.

"M-Michael." He sobbed, falling into a corner; he hid his face underneath his shaking arms, lifting his knees up as he mourned.

 

_Michael stiffly chuckled, hands beginning to softly grope at the small amount of fat on Jeremy's thighs; encouraging Jeremy to let a small gasp escape his slightly chapped lips._

_"Yeah, well so am I," Jeremy shook his head, leaning back into Michael's chest, resting his head on Michael's shoulder. "It's not every day you get to lose your virginity to the hottest person on earth."_

_Jeremy snorted and swatted at Michael's wandering hands, giggling at Michael's wounded expression._

_Jeremy decided to take pity on his boyfriend, and carefully, with his hands splayed against Michael's chest, gently eased Michael onto his back._

_"Just like WikiHow said, right?" Jeremy laughed._

_Michael nodded and wiggled his eyebrows at Jeremy, his hands sliding from Jeremy's thighs and towards his back, slipping between the plain, blue briefs waistband._

He'd never be good enough for Michael.

**Author's Note:**

> Has been updated
> 
> Send Request: https://mackdaddygame.tumblr.com/


End file.
